


Nazair: tierra de bestias

by GarrasAladas



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Accion, Drama, Drogas, Gen, Ghouls, Nazair, Traición, Vampiros, Violencia, blood & wine, blood and wine, corrupción, investigación, monstruos - Freeform, muerte - Freeform, sangre, sobrenatural, vampiro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrasAladas/pseuds/GarrasAladas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era el año 1886 cuando apareció procedente de los Montes Amell. Se temía que ningún mortal podría librarnos nunca de las garras de la bestia. Y entonces, en las horas más oscuras, el vizconde envió a dos hombres…dos cazadores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La cacería

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I don't know why we'd rather live than die,  
> We look up towards the sky for answers to our lives.  
> We may get some solutions but most just pass us by,  
> Don't want your absolution cause I can't make it right.  
> I'll make a beast out of myself, gets rid of all the pain of being a man.  
> —Bat Country [Avenged Sevenfold]

Nazair (Provincia del Imperio Nilfgaardiano) - 1886

Era medianoche, las campanas doblaban cuando dos jinetes entraron por las puertas del Oeste. Iban a caballo, uno era bayo y el otro, un alazán. Ambos jinetes, llevaban largos y negros capotes humedecidos por las torrenciales lluvias de los pasados días. Sus rostros, ocultos bajo negros sombreros, dificultaban que los mendigos de las calles pudieran identificarlos, no así al modo inverso, pues tales hombres, tales extranjeros, tenían unas miradas muy agudas, tanto, que estas no podían ser llamadas “humanas”. Cuando pasaron al lado de un perro masacrado por las pulgas, este gruñó, también el cielo. Amenazaba con volver a llover.

—Tsk.  
—Alegra esa cara, amigo mío. Si las lluvias no nos han ahogado hasta llegar aquí, tampoco lo harán hoy.

Al término del sonar de campanas, las nubes, tan negras como un hym, rompieron en un aguacero. Haces de luces se dejaban ver a la espalda de los jinetes. Los mendigos corrían a cobijarse bajo alguna de sus maltrechos y acartonados refugios. Los dos hombres hicieron girar sus cansadas cabalgaduras a la derecha, marchando directos a los establos de la taberna más cercana. Al entrar en el establecimiento, de nombre “La Rosa Nazarí”, les golpeó el inequívoco hedor de la cerveza y el vómito.

—Uhmpf.  
—Mira qué lugar tan cálido, Dettlaff.

Caminaron serenos hasta sentarse en una alejada y poco iluminada mesa del fondo del local. Entre medias, debieron sortear varios borrachos, entre los cuales destacaba un fortachón de casi dos metros, de cabeza afeitada y con una tremenda cicatriz surcándole medio rostro. Antes de tomar asiento, se deshicieron de los capotes y los sombreros, revelando así dos figuras muy distinguidas. Aunque eran muy parejos en estatura, ahí terminaban sus similitudes físicas. Mientras que uno de ellos era moreno, de ojos claros, semblante adusto y mirada severa, el otro poseía unas facciones alegres pero cansadas, una mirada oscura de carácter sabio, y un cabello grisáceo, donde predominaban amplias entradas y destacaban, sobre todo, unas amplias patillas.

—¿Qué van a tomar los caballeros? —les preguntó la camarera. Una joven en edad de merecer, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

El moreno la miró por un segundo sin mediar palabra. La joven hizo lo mismo, pues pensó, equivocadamente, que le iba a responder. Fue, su compañero quien habló.

—Disculpe a mi amigo, señorita —. Se disculpó esbozando una sonrisa. Los labios los tenía apretados, como si temiera mostrar los dientes—. No es muy dado a las conversaciones nocturnas…ni a las diurnas. Tomaremos la especialidad de la casa, por favor. Gracias.

Algunos de los borrachos comenzaban a crear gran revuelo. De sus bocas, insultos y vejaciones nacieron con presteza, la misma que usaría un conejo a la hora de escapar de un zorro. Los más osados, o los más borrachos para ser más exactos, tampoco dudaban en expresar lo que deseaban hacerle a la camarera. Los padres de ellas, situados al otro lado de la barra, hacían oídos sordos. Tal vez por miedo, tal vez por costumbre, tal vez por ambas cosas.

—Qué falta de decoro —pronunció casi a susurros el de las patillas.

La joven camarera se disponía a hacerles entrega de las cenas, cuando el grandullón de cabeza afeitada la detuvo, después de agarrarla de la muñeca. Estaba demasiado afectuoso con ella. Los padres de la joven actuaron de la manera que se esperaba. Sin hacer nada. No sin embargo el moreno, quien tras un leve bufido solo perceptible para su compañero, se plantó ante el fortachón.

—¿Quieres algo, canijo? —inquirió soltando a la chica.

El moreno levantó la mirada. Sus ojos claros y grises se clavaron como esquirlas de hielo sucio en la impertérrita mirada marrón del otro. Alguien sorbió, y ese sonido marcó el inició de la escueta pelea. El moreno, con una velocidad endiablada, levantó la pierna derecha y con la planta del pie, golpeó al grandullón en el pecho. La fuerza fue de tal magnitud que el de la cabeza afeitada salió despedido hacia atrás varios metros, y llevándose en el proceso, varias mesas por delante.  
Al volver a la mesa, su compañero le dedicó una mirada cansada.

—Dettlaff…  
—¿Qué? Tenía hambre, ese hombre estaba postergando el momento para saciar mis necesidades alimenticias.  
—No seas mentiroso, te aburrías y querías pegarte con alguien. El hambre sólo es una excusa. Nunca cambiarás.  
—¿Y eso te molesta, Regis?  
—No he dicho eso. Únicamente me he tomado la libertad de hacer una exacta observación de tu naturaleza. Desde el respeto, por supuesto.

La noche iba cerrándose al otro lado de las polvorientas ventanas. La Rosa Nazarí no era precisamente una posada de buena reputación pero, para hablar con sinceridad, cualquier cosa era válida para posar el culo y estirar las piernas. 

—¿En qué piensas? —. La voz de Regis rompió el silencio en el que la mesa se había sumido.  
—Pienso que, todavía, no estamos lo suficientemente lejos.

El que se llamaba Regis se encogió de hombros y se sumó al silencio de su compañero.

—Dettlaff —. Sus silencios duraban muy poco—. No me gustaría que te sintieras culpable por lo que ha pasado. Ha sido una decisión completamente mía.

El moreno emitió lo que parecía un gruñido. > pensó Regis.

Era el 5 de abril. Una lluvia torrencial crepitaba contra las ventanas de la sede de la Orden. El edificio se alzaba en una colina al norte de la ciudad. Se trataba de una monstruosa arquitectura de tipo barroco que, durante siglos, había acogido a aquellos vampiros que habían querido entregar su existencia a que las leyes se cumplieran con debida rigurosidad. 

—¿Niega los cargos?  
—¡Los niego! ¿Qué clase de insolencia es esta?

Las miradas se posaron en la robusta figura de Dettlaff van der Eretein, comandante del grupo del sector este de la división de cazadores. El sudor perlaba su frente. La cabellera oscura, aunque algo entrada en canas, que coronaba su cabeza, presentaba un aspecto desaliñado. Llevaba varios días sin dormir. Aquel proceso judicial habría acabado con su vida de no ser porque era…

—La resolución del juicio, no obstante, es la que es, van der Eretein —dijo, con voz grave, Matthias Hearst, portavoz de la comisión del estatuto de actuación—. Ha incumplido numerosas normas de absoluta relevancia.  
—¡Esos ciudadanos pasaban por allí!  
—Debería haber estado atento…  
—¿Cree usted que puedo estar pendiente de todo lo que me rodea cuando estoy rescatando a una pareja de un sacrificio?  
—No es comandante por nada, Dettlaff. - sentenció Julius.

Julius von Gilhead, líder de la Orden, uno de los vampiros superiores más antiguos que se recuerda en el continente, observaba la escena con serenidad. 

—Tampoco se forma parte de la comisión del estatuto por nada, Matthias —. Resonó una voz.

Las puertas de caoba de la gran sala se abrieron. Una figura avanzaba con paso firme. Las tenues luces de los candelabros no alcanzaban a describir sus rasgos con precisión, pero esa voz con un acento propio del sur de Nazair, era inconfundible.

—Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy —. Matthias le saludó con sorna —. Según el cuadrante, usted debería estar de servicio ahora mismo.

Emiel Regis soltó la pesada carabina que llevaba al hombro en una de las columnas cercanas. Agarró la bolsa de hierbas medicinales, de la que nunca se separaba, con una de las manos. Era casi como un tic nervioso. “Me inspira seguridad”, afirmaba cada vez que le preguntaban.

Con su rostro cansado, pero de mirada afilada, se situó al lado de Dettlaff, en una clara señal de apoyo. Se habían conocido siglos atrás, cuando ambos ingresaron en la academia para llegar a los puestos de mando que ostentaban en la actualidad: mientras que Dettlaff había alcanzado el rango de comandante, Regis era el capitán de la división norteña. 

—He de señalar —continuó hablando Regis— que a pesar de que los hechos evidencian que, en efecto, Dettlaff ha incumplido con algunas normas del protocolo de actuación… Bien es cierto que hay que tener en cuenta el contexto de dichas circunstancias para poder determinar que se ha cometido una violación del reglamento.  
—Emiel Regis, su actitud se podría calificar de complicidad con el acusado.

Regis se encogió de hombros y estaba dispuesto a responder cuando Dettlaff le interrumpió:

—Es una total y completa estupidez que se me condene por algo que no he cometido con alevosía. - Clavó sus ojos azules en Matthias, y disfrutó viéndole tragar saliva - Y quiero dejar constancia de que, en los tres siglos que llevo sirviendo a la Orden, jamás he incumplido ni con mi deber, ni con las normas que rigen esta institución.

La voz de Dettlaff reverberó por la sala. Era un vampiro impetuoso, con un fuerte carácter, pero compensado con un gran sentido de la responsabilidad. 

—Debe tratarse de un complot, una conspiración para quitarme de en medio —. Paseó la mirada por el resto de asistentes. Vampiros viejos y jóvenes, conformaban el Consejo de la Orden—. ¿Ninguno es capaz de contradecirme? ¿Nadie? 

Fue, entonces, cuando Julius von Gilhead se levantó de su enorme silla de bronce y roble. Posó las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa de mármol ornamentada. No era un signo de debilidad. Julius era capaz de acabar con todos los asistentes sin ni siquiera agotarse. Pero era un vampiro anciano y le gustaba guardar las formas. Su voz, que parecía haber sido compuesta por una sierra, rasgó las almas de todos los que le escucharon aquella noche:

—He presidido esta Orden durante más de veinte siglos —empezó diciendo—. Nunca, jamás, me había encontrado con tal desparpajo de arrogancia. — Hizo una pausa para que el efecto de sus palabras resultaran en el efecto pretendido. — Las normas son inquebrantables, porque una Orden sólo se mantiene sobre sus cimientos cumpliendo con ellas con el debido respeto. Dettlaff van der Eretein, quedas expulsado de la Orden. No nos podemos permitir ser complacientes con nadie. Sería como no cubrir un escape de agua en un navío.  
— Descuide, Julius. — La voz de Dettlaff sonaba peligrosamente serena. — No será necesario que me expulséis. — Se arrancó el broche en forma de polilla de su gabardina y, con fuerza, la dejó sobre la mesa de mármol. — Me voy yo.

Giró sobre sus talones, recogió su fusil Remington Rolling Block y pasó junto a Regis, quien le persiguió con la mirada. De hecho, Dettlaff no había andado siquiera unos pasos cuando escuchó, a sus espaldas, la voz de su amigo pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

— Lamento mucho este desenlace, caballeros. — Sus botas dieron un par de pasos, acercándose también a la mesa. — Vine aquí con la esperanza de que llegara a buen puerto esta conversación. — Dettlaff escuchó cómo su amigo se arrancaba su propia insignia de la Orden, con forma de libélula. — Pero, al final, me veo también en la obligación de deciros adiós.

Emiel Regis soltó con delicadeza, casi con dulzura, la libélula sobre el frío mármol. Dedicó una última sonrisa a los asistentes, con la que pretendía transmitir algún tipo de calidez al témpano de hielo que era el ambiente y, luego, se dio media vuelta. Cargó la pesada carabina al hombro, y comenzó a caminar detrás de su compañero.

Sus pasos desaparecieron detrás de las grandes puertas, que se cerraron con un sonido seco.

— Pobres idiotas. — Fue la frase que no alcanzaron a oír.

Estaban en su habitación. Regis se había tumbado en la cama que, aunque algo desvencijada, era más cómoda que dormir al raso como las pasadas noches. Le dolía la espalda y sus músculos necesitaban un poco de relajación. Su mirada, mientras tanto, estaba perdida a través del cristal de la ventana, pensando en la calidad de la fórmula que mezcla pétalos de margarita con el polen de la amapola, cuando un gruñido de Dettlaff hizo que volviera en sí:

— ¿Ocurre algo? 

Su amigo estaba sentado frente a la chimenea. Manejaba algo entre los dedos que, desde su punto de vista, no podía apreciar. Se incorporó y, entonces, el brillo delató lo que era: el anillo de la Orden. Dos serpientes entrelazadas en torno a un rubí.

Dettlaff arrojó el anillo al fuego, y salió por la puerta para tomar el aire fresco. Fuera, Regis escuchó cómo estallaba la tormenta… trayendo con ella la caída de unas creencias. De unos valores. De lo que había sido toda una vida.


	2. La Cacería

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die spur ist frisch und auf die brücke  
> tropft dein schweiss dein warmes blut  
> ich seh dich nicht  
> ich riech dich nur ich spüre dich  
> —Du Riechst So Gut [Rammstein]

Algo gruñó bajo la luz de la luna. Seguidamente, una explosión que elevó una llamarada de fuego muy por encima de los tejados de la ciudad. Pasos acelerados pisaban los charcos de las calles embarradas, también bocas se sofocaban en busca de bocanadas de aire fresco, y garras metálicas rasgaban contenedores y partían paredes. Gritos, ventanas cerrándose con fuerza. Y por encima de todo ello, una voz que demandaba una orden de manera poco amistosa.

—¡Detente en nombre de la Rosa Llameante, bloede kusse! —. La luz de las farolas brilló en el cañón del rifle Winchester. Disparó—. ¡Mierda!  
—Va en dirección a las minas —dijo una voz, también femenina, a sus espaldas—. Por los tejados podremos adelantarnos.

Ambas mujeres, iban con el uniforme de la Orden de La Rosa Llameante, un grupo pro humano destinado a la erradicación de cualquier tipo de fuerza opresora e invasora dirigida por fuerzas monstruosas o no humanas.  
Lo único que las diferenciaba, era el color de las máscaras anti gas que portaban. La de la soldado que consigo llevaba el rifle Winchester era negra y amarilla, la de su compañera, de color verde.

—Sigo sin entender por qué llevas una ballesta. En fin, vamos antes de que se nos escape.

Ascendieron a los tejados a través de una maltrecha escalerillas metálica. La lluvia lo mojaba todo, por fortuna, estas no eran tan intensas como días pasados en los que habían llegado incluso a colarse dentro de las instalaciones del grupo paramilitar. Saltaron de tejado en tejado valiéndose del cableado eléctrico, y a menudo de los propios tendales de las gentes, quienes a vista de los destrozos causados, no dudaban en dedicarles agradables palabras, a lo que ellas respondían del mismo modo…especialmente la que llevaba el rifle.

—¡Lo veo! —gritó la ballestera, mientras accionaba el gatillo de su arma. El virote de plata se clavó en una maceta—. He fallado.  
—Espero que no seas así con las jeringuillas.  
Las soldados se quitaron los cinturones que mantenían atadas sus levitas y los emplearon a modo de polea para improvisar una tirolina y alcanzar los tejados opuestos. Tras llegar a ellos, el rifle escupió sus improperios, al tiempo que los virotes de ballesta salían en su defensa. Todo ello mientras ellas saltaban los obstáculos y esquivaban las garras del extraño ser sin nombre.  
La de la ballesta dio una voltereta hacia atrás para esquivar el embate del monstruo, aprovechando que estaba por la espalda de la criatura, la del rifle le dio con el arma en la espalda, pues se había quedado sin munición. El mutante rugió y sacó de su espalda unas afiladas y robustas púas, haciendo que el arma se partiera por la mitad. Además, de entre los cuartos traseros, le emergió una cola con la que golpeó a la soldado en dirección a su compañera. Las dos se empotraron contra un palomar, quedando inevitablemente, embadurnadas de excrementos. 

—¡Vamos, vamos, que se nos escapa! —bramó la ballestera tirando del brazo de su camarada.  
—Eiiishh…  
—Tengo que sacarle una muestra de tejidos, es un ejemplar extraordinario. 

Apenas sin municiones y obviando el mensaje recibido por el xenovoce, que las instaba a una retirada momentánea en pos de reforzar el sector de la refinería, continuaron con su cacería. Tras unos minutos de frenética carrera, saltaron nuevamente a suelo firme. Un suelo envuelto en agua, barro y orines, pero también sangre...mucha sangre. Vieron a la criatura meterse por entre unos callejones. Lo siguieron. En el interior de ellos hallaron restos humanos, muchos de ellos cubiertos de telas de araña, otros, en cambio, estaban en proceso de descomposición. 

—Esto es inadmisible —farfulló la del Winchester. Llevaba ahora un sable de plata—. Cómo le ponga la mano encima lo descuartizo vivo.  
—Sería una pena —declaró la otra—. Quiero decir...sería una pena hacerle eso antes de un detallado examen bioquímico, pruebas de estrés y esas cosas.  
—La ciencia y la magia ha hecho todo esto, Ingrid.  
—Cass...la ciencia es progreso.  
—Pues escupo por encima de él.  
—Creo que no hay nada sobre lo que no escupas —finalizó entre risas.

De pronto la bestia apareció de nuevo, frente a ellas, y no venía sola. A su alrededor un barullo de criaturas menores, ghuls a simple vista. Un siseo. Levantaron las cabezas para comprobar como arañas gigantes descendían desde sus nidos. Estaban, en principio, rodeadas.  
—¿Plan B? —preguntó la ballestera.  
—Plan B —repitió su compañera. Su voz sonaba divertida.

Los monstruos cargaron contra ellas cual vendaval de garras y aliento hediondos. Las mujeres esperaron al momento adecuado. Cuando este llegó, soltaron una ristra de granadas incendiarias en dirección no a las criaturas, sino a los bidones de gasolina colocados a ambos lados del callejón. No tardó en formarse un pasillo de fuego de tal intensidad que se vieron en los apremiantes pensamientos de desear despojarse de sus máscaras; sabían que era mejor no hacerlo, los hedores serían muy intensos, y a parte de ello, también estaba el peligro de la nube venenosas que surcaba todo el callejón y que provenía del interior de la mina. 

—Tenemos que entrar en la mina.  
—Cass, tenemos que volver.  
—Debemos entrar —dijo con ímpetu—. Es nuestro trabajo.  
—Nuestro trabajo es ahora ir a informar.  
—Nuestro trabajo es ahora una mierda.

Las pisadas de sus tacones resonaban por el impoluto pavimento. Sus pasos eran apresurados: nadie hace esperar a Malcolm Dalhagan, adalid de la Orden de la Rosa Llameante. No era un hombre que se caracterizara por su severidad, pero valoraba su tiempo. Es lo que sucede con aquellos que dedican su vida a distintas ocupaciones: su libertad se mide por cada segundo que son capaces de administrar.

Las puertas del despacho de Dalhagan estaban al fondo de un pasillo. Su estrechez contrastaba con las amplias habitaciones y estancias del edificio donde la Rosa Llameante tenía ubicada su sede. Ambas se pararon ante ellas. Cassandra le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Ingrid. Exhalaron un suspiro. Ingrid llamó suavemente, con los nudillos.

— Adelante.

Abrieron la puerta y pasaron, primero una y luego la otra. Malcolm se encontraba inclinado sobre una montaña de pergaminos que solamente él era capaz de entender y organizar. El único candelabro que quedaba encendido, provocaba que su sombra se proyectara en la pared contigua. 

Ingrid y Cassandra aguardaron de pie frente a su escritorio. Ni un músculo se movía. La mirada al frente. Sólo el rasgar de la pluma de Malcolm rompía el silencio nocturno. Ni un alma quedaba ya en todo el edificio de la Rosa Llameante. Dalhagan era el primero en llegar y el último en abandonar el lugar. Siempre. Desde que heredó el puesto de manos de su padre.

— ¿Y bien?

Su voz las pilló por sorpresa, pero supieron guardar la compostura de forma admirable. Empezó hablando Ingrid. Cassandra siempre le decía que era la más diligente para conversaciones “de esa calaña”:

— Señor. — La joven dio un pequeño paso al frente. Puso su mano derecha sobre su corazón, señal empleada en la Rosa cuando se empieza una conversación con otro miembro. — Hemos venido lo más rápido que hemos podido pero… como supongo que apreciará, hemos tenido algún que otro percance.

Las ropas de ambas soldados presentaba todavía las manchas de excrementos del palomar, aunque habían tratado de limpiarlas de forma concienzuda.

— Descuida, le Sabre. — Dijo Malcolm, intentando no fijarse en las ropas de ambas. — ¿Cuál es la urgencia que os ha traído hasta aquí?  
— Señor, esta noche la sargento O’Neil y yo hemos perseguido a una criatura cuya naturaleza no sería capaz de describiros. — Ingrid notó cómo Malcolm fruncía levemente el ceño. — La hemos perseguido por los tejados de la ciudad hasta un callejón donde, al parecer, tenía un séquito de ghouls y una ristra de cuerpos humanos.  
— Vosotras habéis sido las que han desobedecido la orden del xenovoce, por lo que veo. — La respuesta de Malcolm las pilló, de nuevo, por sorpresa y, esta vez, no pudieron disimular.  
— Señor, admitimos nuestra irresponsabilidad, pero era vital saber…  
— En el sector de la refinería, han tenido serios problemas para acabar con una plaga de arachas. Una decena de compañeros están ahora en la enfermería.

Le Sabre bajó la cabeza en una señal de disculpa. Fue Cassandra la que habló:

— Señor, lamento las dificultades por las que han pasado nuestros compañeros — el tono de O’Neil era mucho más agresivo que el de Ingrid. — Pero quizás le gustaría saber que hay una criatura que ha acabado con medio vecindario de la ciudad y que ni la cabo le Sabre ni yo, hemos querido continuar con nuestras investigaciones por cumplir con el protocolo.

Esta vez fue Malcolm el que permaneció en silencio. Cassandra siguió hablando:

— Necesitamos que nos dé permiso para entrar en la mina por donde ha escapado la criatura. Hemos activado el plan de actuación 236: persecución, toma de muestras y eliminación.

Malcolm se quedó unos instantes pensativos. Posó sus ojos primero sobre Cassandra, quien le sostuvo la mirada, y luego sobre Ingrid, que seguía con la cabeza gacha y con ganas de desaparecer.  
Tras unos segundos que se hicieron interminables, el jefe de la Rosa habló:

— Tenéis permiso. Pero estáis suspendidas de empleo y sueldo durante dos días por desobedecer una orden del xenovoce. — Advirtió la cara de indignación de Cassandra, por lo que se apresuró a añadir — Y he sido, justo, creedme: a otros les impuse una semana.

Ingrid alzó el rostro para dedicarle una mirada de agradecimiento. Cassandra soltó un bufido. En su idioma, eso quería decir “no estoy conforme, pero me has dejado sin motivos para seguir quejándome”. Así que se calló.

— Le Sabre, si no es molestia, ¿le importaría acudir a la enfermería? Estoy convencido de que los pacientes agradecerán sus atenciones esta noche.  
— Por supuesto, señor. Por supuesto.  
— Cassandra, usted espere un momento. Hay un asunto de suma importancia que deseo tratar con usted.

Ingrid salió por la puerta rápidamente. En lo único que podía pensar era en obedecer ciegamente la orden… pero al cerrar la puerta, se quedó en el pasillo. Cassandra estaba dentro. No iba a irse sin ella.  
Se quedó pegada al pomo, tratando de percibir alguna frase, alguna palabra, algún… Fue un sonido.

Un clic.

Y la palabra de agradecimiento de Cassandra. Palabra que nunca había oído de boca de su compañera.


	3. ‹‹Capítulo 3: Una misión››

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juré lealtad a un rey y a un dios  
> que ninguno mereció  
> mi dios se fue mi rey murió  
> ahora solo quedo yo  
> —Dispuesto a combatir [Warcry]

El día amenazaba ser caluroso. Desde hacía varias décadas, el tiempo climático vivía periodos extraños, tan pronto sufrían largos veranos, como largos inviernos; y cuando no, eran días tan lluviosos, o de extremo calor. Nadie daba con una explicación exacta, nadie sabía por qué, y los aquellos que sí podían intuir la razón, callaban la boca como putas.  
Emiel Regis y Dettlaff comían en la misma mesa apartada de la noche anterior, cuando dos ciudadanos entraron por la puerta con sendas expresiones mortecinas. Rápidamente fueron atendidos por el tabernero, quien acompañaba sus movimientos con un rostro compungido.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el regente de la taberna—. ¿Qué les ha pasado a vuestras ropas?  
El vestuario de ambos hombres, más allá de resultar ser el típico de quien no posee demasiado dinero, se veía salpicado de sangre, barro y algún desgarrón más propio de zarpas que de otra cosa.  
—¡Cerveza, mujer! —ordenó el regente del local—. Y tu niña, trae paños y agua caliente.  
Desde donde estaban no podían verla, a ello había que sumarle el tumulto formado alrededor de los dos hombres; aun así, los dos extranjeros eran conscientes de la sangre que manaba tímida por el antebrazo de uno de los ciudadanos. Las facultades que los definían, iban más allá de una fuerza sobrehumana o unas habilidades extraordinarios y unos sentidos muy agudizados, ellos eran uno con el entorno, estaban presentes en cuerpo, no en espíritu. Eran vampiros, percibían, sentían, como nadie. Letales, armas mortales, monstruos perfectos.  
—¿Lo hueles? —preguntó Dettlaff a su compañero después de echarse hacia atrás y pegar la espalda contra la pared.  
—Uhm…me atrevería a vaticinar que se trata de…¿Ononis spinosa? ¿Daucus carota? O quizá…¿Rubus ulmifolius?  
El moreno bufó desde la cobertura de las sombras.  
—¿No puedes decir simplemente Gatuña, zanahoria o zarzamora?  
—Oh, lo siento. Ya me conoces, me gusta llamar las cosas por su nombre real, no entiendo ese gusto de los humanos por darles otros nombres, no es que sean nombres poco apropiados, o feos, los hay realmente bellos, pero…  
—Regis.  
—Oh, cierto, cierto, no es momento para divagaciones ni conversaciones poco producentes, pues los muchos y variables nombres de la flora silvestre local, en nada ayudarán a ese pobre hombre.

Tras unos instantes, terminaron el almuerzo. Después de ello, pagaron la cuantía estimada y salieron del local, pero no antes sin fijarse en los dos hombres que todavía estaban siendo atendidos por el tabernero. Uno de ellos, el de la sangre del antebrazo, llevaba marcado en el brazo unas inequívocas zarpas lobunas. El resto de heridas no eran más que rasguños hechos, posiblemente, durante la huida de la bestia. También alcanzaron a escuchar gran parte de la conversación, aunque sólo se quedaron con varios aspectos de la misma: ‹‹Montes Amell››, ‹‹Bestia peluda››, ‹‹Gruñidos rabiosos›› y ‹‹Cueva pútrida››.  
Fuera, el sol los cegó momentáneamente. Dettlaff miró ceñudo a ambos lados de la calle, al no ver ni un alma, sacó de las alforjas de su caballo, su plateado y perfecto machete. Giró sobre sus talones con serias intenciones de entrar en el interior del local, pero Regis se lo impidió.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió el moreno.  
—Podría preguntarte lo mismo.  
—Mi trabajo —contestó, a lo que siguió un movimiento brusco de la mano, para quitarse el agarre de su compañero—. Ha sido mordido. Sabes lo que va a ocurrir cuando haya luna llena.  
—¿Tu solución es matarlo aquí, ahora, delante de todos? Dettlaff, te recuerdo que no contamos con la protección de la Orden. Estamos…uhm…¿cómo lo diría? ¡ah,sí! Fuera de la ley.  
—Es nuestro trabajo —repitió entre gruñidos—. Seamos parte o no de la Orden. Siempre ha sido, siempre será nuestro trabajo.  
—Amigo mío —habló Regis sereno—. Hay otros modos menos…violentos de hacer las cosas.  
—Mis modos no son violentos, sino prácticos. Funcionan.  
—Y no lo niego, pero…  
—No me gusta ese pero.  
Regis sonrió. Dettlaff se cruzó de brazos.  
—A veces Dettlaff, a veces, las palabras adecuadas a las personas oportunas, consiguen los mismos resultados que el cañón de un arma.  
—Tus métodos son aburridos y lentos.  
—A mí me encantan —admitió—. Pues la burocracia, es una convergencia de voracidades en acecho. Propongo que tratemos el tema con esferas de más relevancia. Vayamos a vernos con el vizconde.  
—No nos van a dejar entrar, Regis.  
—¿Quién ha dicho que debamos entrar por la puerta principal? Y deja ese machete, ya tendrás tiempo de divertirte.

Emiel Regis tenía muchísimas cualidades y rasgos que le hacían un ser único e irremplazable. Planear asaltos a palacios, no era una de esas cosas que le convertían en especial. Dettlaff suspiró. Le tenía cariño, a fin de cuentas.

— Querido Dettlaff, confieso que no se me había ocurrido pensar que los ventanales iban a estar… bueno, por decirlo de una manera rápida, tan cerradas.

Dettlaff le dedicó una mirada. A su rostro cansado, enmarcado por sus características patillas. Volvió a exhalar un suspiro.

— ¿Sabes? Quizás sí que sería buena idea esperar a que sea por la mañana para entablar conversación con el buen vizconde.

Dettlaff siguió con la mirada los gestos de su amigo, que tenía la necesidad de caminar mientras hablaba. El moreno callaba, hasta que sintió la mirada inquisitiva del otro.

— Muy bien. — Coincidió, para sorpresa de Regis.

Regis mantuvo la misma cara de sorpresa cuando, al llegar de nuevo a las puertas del palacio al día siguiente, los guardias les dejaron pasar. Se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno, pues tentar a la buena suerte era cosa de idiotas. Tuvieron, no obstante, que entregar sus armas a los caballeros, con la promesa de que les serían devueltas al salir.

Un hombre alto y fornido, vestido con una casaca abotonada de color carmín los recibió en el vestíbulo del palacio. Daba las muestras de ser el mayordomo principal. Era moreno, de rostro serio y de modales regidos por un estricto protocolo. Ni el propio Regis sabía qué decir para no cometer una infracción, y Dettlaff estaba empezando a dar muestras de impaciencia. Más que de costumbre.

— Si tienen a bien acompañarme los señores… — El moreno estiró el brazo, mostrando la palma de la mano en una clara invitación a que le siguieran.

Regis y Dettlaff asintieron y caminaron manteniendo una marcada distancia detrás del mayordomo. En un par de ocasiones, intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza. Era realmente llamativo que les hubieran recibido así, era como si alguien les hubiera advertido de su llegada. Pero aquello era imposible. No conocían de nada a…

— Su Gracia, el vizconde Bastian Terence Garibardi-Guytherlon.  
— Caray, parece que alguien quiere disputarme el puesto de nombre enrevesado. — Murmulló Regis.

Bastian Terence Garibardi-Guytherlon estaba repantigado sobre un sillón de piel. A su derecha, estaba la que se suponía que era su esposa y, al otro lado, su consejero, su padre, o alguien que estaba pidiendo a gritos una fosilización. 

Regis y Dettlaff caminaron lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Bastian. El mayordomo se quedó en la puerta y fue el encargado de cerrarlas y darles privacidad. No es que los vampiros no estuvieran acostumbrados a los ambientes palaciegos, pero lo cierto era que la atmósfera de aquel lugar les erizaba el vello. 

— Bienvenidos, bienvenidos. — Les saludó cálidamente el tal Bastian. Su voz era pomposa y rimbombante, con un molesto deje cantarín que hacía que sonara ridícula.

Cuando llegaron a escasos metros del sillón y de las tres personalidades, ambos hincaron la rodilla en el suelo brevemente. Fue Regis el que, como de costumbre, tomó la iniciativa de la conversación:

— Su Gracia. — Volvió a hacer una leve reverencia. — Mi nombre es Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy. — Se presentó, regodeándose en la longitud de su nombre.— Y quien me acompaña es mi fiel compañero y amigo, Dettlaff van der Eretein. — El susodicho inclinó, a su vez, la cabeza.  
— Un verdadero placer conoceros, sin duda. — Concedió Bastian.— ¿Qué os ha traído por mis tierras y, más en concreto, a mi palacio? — Los miró con ambas cejas levantadas.  
— El señor van der Eretein y un servidor, vamos dirección al este por asuntos que no merecen ser discutidos en esta sala. — Siguió hablando Regis.— Estamos hospedados en una taberna de la aldea próxima. El día de ayer, y ese es el motivo de nuestra visita — aceleró Regis, notando la mirada de impaciencia de Dettlaff —, llegaron a la taberna unos campesinos con las ropas rasgadas y manchadas de sangre. A juzgar por los arañazos y heridas que mostraban, parecía ser obra de algún tipo de bestia que no supimos determinar. Perdón por la descripción, señora.

La mujer sentada al lado de Bastian se tapó la boca con ambas manos, con expresión de horror.

— Sin duda es una macabra anécdota, señor Emiel Regis. — Señaló Bastian, adoptando un rostro serio… que se veía empañado por su absurdo tono de voz.  
— Tanto mi compañero como yo, queríamos pediros permiso para llevar a cabo una serie de investigaciones. 

Bastian arqueó una ceja. No parecía muy complacido por la propuesta.

— ¿Investigaciones? ¿Acaso mis guardias y caballeros armados no son suficiente?  
— Sus guardias y caballeros y palafreneros, y todo aquello que esté en su disposición, no es suficiente. — Intervino Dettlaff.  
— ¿Y a qué se debe esa suposición?  
— Se debe, sencillamente, en que aquí mi buen amigo y yo, tenemos recursos y conocimientos que no son, precisamente, de uso popular.

Bastian miró a Regis, en un intento por encontrar una confirmación en sus ojos de lo que estaba diciendo el otro vampiro. Regis, por supuesto, asintió levemente.

— ¿De qué tipo de investigaciones estamos hablando? ¿Qué es esa criatura que habéis nombrado en vuestra historia?  
— Eso es, precisamente, lo que deseamos averiguar. — Convino Dettlaff.— Tenemos la teoría de que se trata de una bestia peligrosa para los habitantes, no de aquí, sino de toda la región. 

Bastian se quedó unos instantes pensativos. Intercambió una mirada con su esposa y, luego, con el anciano de su izquierda.

— Pedimos — siguió hablando Dettlaff — que nos dé licencia para actuar en consecuencia de nuestros hallazgos.   
— ¿Y cómo sé que no sois unos vulgares asesinos de buena palabrería? ¿Cómo sé que todo esto no es un invento de…?

No pudo seguir hablando. Algo rompió las ventanas y se colocó en la sala. Se trataba de un hombre, de nada más y nada menos que del aldeano de la taberna. Sus ropas seguían igual de ensangrentadas, pero su mirada ya no era la de una persona… Era la de una bestia. O de un humano a medio camino de convertirse en animal.

Regis agarró con fuerza su bolsa y, a modo de instinto, de un salto se colocó entre la mujer sentada al lado de Bastian y la criatura. Iba desarmado, pero en la academia de la Orden, le enseñaron a que debía proteger a los más débiles… aunque eso supusiera prácticamente la muerte.

El aldeano de ropajes ensangrentados y rasgados, miró con salvaje locura a los presentes. De entre sus dientes, apretados, se escapaban gotas de saliva y espuma. Nadie movía un músculo. Sus gruñidos eran los únicos que rajaban en dos el silencio.

Las puertas se abrieron de forma violenta, y una cuadra de guardias armados con lanzas entraron. En ese momento, la criatura comenzó un griterío casi primitivo , que paralizó a los lanceros. Entonces, se giró hacia donde estaba Bastian. Esta vez, el grito fue aun mayor y dispuso su musculatura preparándose para saltar…

Un machete de plata le atravesó la yugular. La criatura cayó al suelo. Dettlaff estaba detrás.

Bastian parpadeó incrédulo un par de veces. A Regis le volvió el pulso y la mujer casi se desmaya en su asiento.

— ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? — Preguntó, visiblemente alterado, el vizconde.  
— Eso, vizconde, es lo que Emiel Regis y yo hemos venido a solucionar. — Dettlaff sacó el arma del cuello del aldeano muerto. — ¿Le convence ya nuestra historia o no?

Tardaron unos momentos en componer un pergamino que concedía permisos a ambos para ejercer la autoridad en caso de una necesidad como la que acababan de presenciar. Regis, agradecido, guardó el permiso en su inseparable bolsa, mientras que Dettlaff asentía con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estaremos a salvo? — Preguntó Bastian, con la voz temblorosa.  
— Lo intentaremos, Su Gracia. — Intentó tranquilizarle Regis. — Le mantendremos informado en todo momento.

Ambos vampiros se giraron para marcharse de la sala. Entonces, Regis se dio la vuelta, le dedicó una cálida mirada a la mujer, que seguía visiblemente mareada, y le dijo:

— Por cierto, y si no es intromisión… Felicidades.

Ni Dettlaff ni Regis vieron cómo ella se acariciaba la barriga. Pero tampoco les hizo falta.


	4. ‹‹Capítulo 4: Adicción››

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heroína, diablo vestido de ángel.  
> Yo busco en ti sin saberlo  
> Lo que tú sólo puedes darme.
> 
> Hace tiempo que te conozco;  
> Tienes penas y alegrías.  
> Vas matando poco a poco  
> Pues yo ya sé bien de tu vida.  
> —Heroína [La Fuga]

La taberna estaba tranquila, no había murmullos indeseables pese a estar relativamente llena. Cassandra O´neil vació por cuarta vez su jarra de Vodka Kaedweni. Esa misma tarde tendría que darle una respuesta concreta al señor Dalhagan. Sin duda la oferta era irrechazable, al igual que todas las cosas que el líder de la Rosa Llameante ofrecía. Había muchos candidatos más aptos para ello, con más condecoraciones y menos propensos a saltarse el reglamento. Pero no, no había elegido a ninguno de ellos, a ninguno de los caballeros de renombre, había sido a ella y eso, en el fondo, la perturbaba. ‹‹Quizá la suerte me esté cambiando›› pensó. Acto seguido, dejó caer el índice de la mano derecha en dirección a la barra, señal que le indicaba al posadero que deseaba volver a tener su jarra llena.  
—Ya ha bebido suficiente —dijo el hombre limpiándose las manos en un trapo—. Debería dormir un poco, se la ve cansada, sargento.  
—Estoy bien —replicó—. Lléname la jarra, Gared.

Tras un silencio, el tabernero accedió.

—Gracias.  
—No soy un hombre muy entendido en los temas militares, pero…si necesita alguien con quien hablar.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento. Cassandra se volvía loca cuando no podía llevar un arma entre las manos, por eso, los días que la obligaban a tomar vacaciones o la suspendían por su conducta, se pasaba los días sin dormir y en la taberna de Gared. El hombre, ya entrado en años, sabía escuchar. A veces sólo era necesario eso, unos oídos amigos.

—Lo que necesita Cassandra no es dormir, Gared, ni beber. Sino que la abran de piernas.

El cansancio dio paso la turbación. Esa voz, esa voz era inequívoca, la reconocería hasta en los confines del mundo.

—Sebastian Roebuck —habló Cassandra girándose en su taburete—. Tan encantador como siempre.  
—Eso solías decirme cuando estaba entre tus piernas.

Roebuck era un hombre de fuerte constitución, su cabeza rapada y los tatuajes que le asomaban por entre la ropa, le daban un aspecto amenazante. Todo aquello se derrumbaba cuando abría la boca. El hombre estaba sentado en medio de otros dos individuos, sus perros de presa como los llamaba Cassandra; dos gemelos pelirrojos y de imagen palidecida. 

Cassandra volvió a girarse para no seguir viéndoles la cara. Bebió.

—He oído que te han suspendido…otra vez. ¿Tienes ganas de verme la cara o la polla?

Silencio.

—Te meteré la polla en la boca.

Silencio.

—Zorra frígida, estoy hablando contigo.  
—¿Por qué no te vas con tus novios a otra parte?

Roebuck soltó una risa.

—¿Cómo has hecho para ascender a Sargento, se la comes a Malcolm? Todas las zorras pierden las bragas por él, no me extrañaría que hicieras lo mismo. Aunque si me lo preguntan, diría que ni llevas.

Silencio. Otro trago. De repente Cassandra notó algo a su espalda, no le dio tiempo a girarse con lentitud, Sebastian lo hizo por ella y con brusquedad. La mano del hombre le oprimía el cuello. Roebuck le hizo clavar con dureza la espalda en la barra. Los gemelos por su parte, tumbaron al tabernero en cuanto dio señales de meterse en medio de la refriega.

—Te voy a enseñar a no abrirte de piernas a otros que no sean yo. Y mis “novios” formarán parte del espectáculo, hace tiempo que no follan con una puta.

Roebuck separó a Cassandra de la barra, con brusquedad la lanzó contra las mesas del local. Sebastian era de esos hombres a los que gustaba de “domar” a las mujeres dándoles previamente una paliza. Decía que era parte del correctivo. Fue al saber de estos actos, cuando Cassandra rompió toda relación con él, el problema era que Roebuck no se olvidaba de las mujeres con las que había compartido más que palabras. Bajo su punto de ver las cosas, todas aquellas con las que intimidaba, eran de su propiedad.  
La lluvia de golpes no se sentía como tal, debido al estado de embriaguez. No sabía bien si los hombres intentaban romperle los huesos o simplemente reblandecerla, el caso era que Cassandra no sentía especialmente dolor. Los últimos golpes en la cara antes de lanzarla por encima de la barra, le partieron nariz y labio inferior; a su vez, los vidrios rotos, le hicieron un corte severo en la mejilla derecha. Desde su posición, Gared le entregó un cuchillo con el que apuñaló la mano de Sebastian cuando este quiso agarrarla por el cuello de la camisa.

—¡Putaaaa!! —gritó intentando quitarse el cuchillo de la mano—. ¡Vas a saber lo que es bueno! ¡Agarradla y desnudadla! Vas a saber lo que es bueno, puta. ¡Y cerrad esas putas puertas para que nadie moleste!

Apoyada en las estanterías de las bebidas, Cassandra vio a los pelirrojos ir hasta las puertas cuando dos hombres aparecieron desde el umbral. Uno con el ceño fruncido, otro con cara de profesor pedante.

—Disculpad —habló el pedante—. ¿Es aquí la pelea? ¡Oh, sí, es aquí! Bien, bien, no nos hemos equivocado.  
—Está cerrado —gruñó Sebastian—. Largaos.  
—Permitidnos entrar —continuó el de la cara de profesor—. Esta juventud de hoy en día, tsk, tsk,

Los pelirrojos agarraron el hombro del profesor pedante para echarlo del local. El susodicho individuo, sin quitar su gesto afable, se deshizo de los pelirrojos con pasmosa facilidad.

—Amigo —siguió hablando—, el que agrede a una dama, pierde toda posibilidad de seguir llamándose “hombre”. El respeto es fundamental para formar una sociedad unida e igualitaria.

Sebastian, armado con el cuchillo, intentó lanzarse a la cara del pedante, pero fue el del ceño fruncido quien intervino en la situación, golpeándole en la cabeza con una silla. Miró a su amigo y se encogió de hombros.

—Querida, ya ha pasado todo —dijo el profesor pedante—. Me arriesgo a afirmar que no volverán a molestarla.

Cassandra ayudó a Gared a incorporarse del suelo. Ambos se valían del otro para no caerse al suelo.  
El de cara de profesor pedante hizo una reverencia cordial, al levantar la mirada, vio el cañón de un fusil.

—Agradezco la ayuda. Ayuda que ya puestos, no necesitaba —farfulló Cassandra—. Sé lo que sois. Este es un local decente, idos por donde habéis venido, y quizá, sólo quizá, no os llene el culo de plata.  
—Sois una dama peligrosa, se ve por vuestra resistencia a los golpes y esa cicatriz que os asoma por la manga del brazo derecho. ¿Obra de una kikimora? No, no, parece más de un endriago ¿o tal vez un arachas? Uhm…es difícil deducirlo ¿Puedo examinarla?  
—Regis… —murmuró el del ceño.  
—¡Oh! ¿Ya he vuelto a divagar? Disculpadme, pues. Nos retiraremos entonces, está claro que sois muy capaz de hacer cumplir la amenaza, no me gustaría tener que vérmelas contra usted. Que pase un buen día, vámonos Dettlaff.

Ya era la hora. Con la interrupción de Sebastian y de aquellos dos engendros, no le había dado tiempo a cambiarse de ropa y dar las curas pertinentes a sus heridas, aunque para ser honestos, no era algo que le preocupara especialmente. Alzó la mano para llamar a la puerta del despacho de Malcolm Dalhagan, esperó varios segundos y llamó.

—Adelante.

El líder la Rosa Llameante tenía la cabeza oculta tras un montón de dossieres, que apartó cuidadosamente para afrontar el cara a cara. No hubo reverencia por parte de Cassandra, la mujer se limitó a dejarse caer sobre la silla. Dalhagan arrugó los labios, su gesto de desagrado no pasó a mayores.

—¿Ha pensado en lo que le he dicho la última vez, sargento? —preguntó sin dejar de tomar apuntes. A diferencia de Sebastian, Dalhagan podía hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo.  
—Sí —respondió con tono apagado—. Por sí solo no es una petición fácil de denegar, pero tras los últimos acontecimientos, me he reafirmado en mi respuesta.  
—La próxima vez que me cruce con el señor Roebuck, tendrá que responder a algunas preguntas. No toleraré tales actos de misoginia.  
—No es necesario, señor.  
—No le estoy pidiendo permiso.

Dalhagan dejó entonces de escribir, depositó la pluma en el tintero y clavó su mirada serena en Cassandra. Apoyó los brazos en la mesa, entrelazó los dedos y habló.

—¿Acepta formar parte del proyecto “Soldado universal”?  
—Acepto —respondió tajante.  
—El Doctor McNamara le administrará la primera dosis del suero y hará un seguimiento de su evolución. Debo pedirle, por seguridad de proyecto, que no comente esto con nadie.  
—No lo haré, señor.  
—Quiero que quede claro que esto debe tratarse con la más absoluta discreción. ¿Me ha entendido? Es algo… privado entre nosotros.  
—Si, señor.  
—Bien —. Dalhagan retiró un nuevo dossier del montón de su derecha, y continuó hablando—. El médico le espera. Retírese.

La enfermería no era, ni por asomo, una de las salas más atractivas del edificio de la Rosa Llameante. La culpa no lo tenían ni sus grandes columnas al estilo corintio, ni el mármol bruñido, ni las grandes lámparas de araña que colgaban, alto, desde el techo. No. Eso no era lo que afeaba la enfermería.

— ¡Agua!

Las voces que resonaban por la gran sala, muertos vivientes arañando lo que les quedaba de existencia. El olor a sangre, los utensilios médicos sumergidos en cloro para la esterilización y su limpieza… Una atmósfera cargada de vida que se escapa por los grandes ventanales. Calor. Sudor. 

— ¡Agua!

Ingrid siempre había tenido vocación. Lo aprendió de su padre. Él fue quien le regaló sus primeros guantes, su bata impoluta, su pequeño maletín de médico. Entregó su niñez y parte de su juventud a aprender el oficio. A consagrarse al acto de salvar vidas. Pero toda la teoría, todos los ensayos, todas las horas de laboratorio, te abandonan cuando tienes que enfrentarte a una carnicería. Y no todas las carnicerías implican vísceras y sangre.

— ¡Agua, por el amor de Melitele!

No podía darle de beber. Acababa de inyectarle un suero que había que dejar actuar durante dos horas. Sólo había pasado la mitad del tiempo. De hecho, le sorprendía que el enfermo hubiera tardado tanto en pedirle agua. Esa solución, compuesta por sales, vitaminas y minerales básicos, dejaba la boca seca como el esparto a pleno sol. Ingrid no se inmutó: podía tener la sangre fría de ignorar todo a su alrededor por el bien del cumplimiento médico. Siguió tomando notas en su escritorio, al fondo de la sala, desde donde podía observar las dos hileras de camas de soldados convalecientes.

El paciente se cayó de la cama. Un ruido sordo acompañado del escándalo que formó el soporte con el gotero al chocar contra el suelo, hizo que la deducción fuese un trabajo simple. Ingrid suspiró. Se levantó de la mesa con infinita paciencia. Si hubiera habido alguna enfermera, sin duda, ellas habrían ido corriendo hasta el enfermo. Pero Ingrid las había mandado a descansar y, además, el soldado tampoco estaba tan grave.

Puro teatro.

Ingrid llegó hasta donde se encontraba el soldado. Recordó las palabras de su padre: “Trata a todo el mundo con piedad, porque en los últimos instantes de nuestra vida, hasta el ser más cruel y despiadado merece clemencia.” Ingrid no iba a poner en duda las palabras de su predecesor, pero había ocasiones en las que desearía arrear un par de bofetadas a los que, más que clemencia, querían atención.

— Muy bien, muy bien. Arriba.

Ingrid se había agachado para pasar las manos por debajo de los brazos de él y, así, volverlo a colocar sobre la camilla. El otro no ponía de su parte.  
— Sabes perfectamente que no tengo fuerza suficiente para levantarte sola. Vas a tener que colab…

El soldado la tiró al suelo gracias a una zancadilla. Ingrid gritó al caer y, de repente, se vio al otro echándose encima y agarrándola por las muñecas.

— ¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo!?

Algunos pacientes se removieron en sus respectivas camas, pero todos estaban muy débiles para, siquiera, hacer el amago de inclinarse a mirar. Estaba sola. Ella contra el paciente. Me río yo de la jodida clemencia.

— ¿No me das agua, eh, zorra?

Ingrid no le contestó. Trató de mover las piernas para golpearle en el esternón y, así, no sólo quitárselo de encima sino dejarle fuera de juego durante varias horas. Pero el otro, como adivinando sus pensamientos, se sentó sobre ella.

— ¿Sabes qué voy a hacer, verdad? Voy a hacer que tú también grites suplicando agua.

Este tío es gilipollas.

Ingrid, reuniendo toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz con su menudo cuerpo, consiguió girar y hacer que el otro quedase debajo de ella. Pero las manos las seguía teniendo inutilizadas: el soldado se aferraba a sus muñecas con fuerza y, evidentemente, no parecía dispuesto a soltarlas. Mientras trataba de zafarse de él, descubrió que el gotero que le había administrado hacía horas era de morfina, por lo que el soldado no debía de estar en sus plenas capacidades.

Pero no sirvió de nada. El otro hizo que volvieran a girar y volvió a colocarse encima de ella. Esta vez, le soltó las muñecas para agarrarle la cara, mientras que metía la otra mano por debajo de su blusa. Ahora sí estaba asustada. Y gritó. Y trató de morder. Pero nada de esto sirvió.

“Ya sabes, hija. Cuando las fuerzas te fallen, no hay nada que no arregle una buena sutura.”

Ingrid abrió mucho los ojos. Trató de dejar su mente en blanco, de ignorar lo que el otro animal estaba haciendo. Se concentró. ¿Dónde lo guardé? Intentando hacer ver que estaba retorciéndose, Ingrid levantó las manos por encima de su cabeza. Rebuscó entre las mangas. Era punzante. Todavía. ¿Sería suficiente? Había que comprobarlo.

Las gotas de sangre le salpicaron la cara, el cuello y el pecho desnudo. El otro, probablemente, había perdido un ojo. Pero poco más.

Apartado 5º del Reglamento de Actuación. Sección II  
46.- Si un soldado viere que ha de emplear la fuerza contra otro compañero, ésta se aceptará en los siguientes casos:  
a.- Conversión del otro en un monstruo.  
b.- Desobediencia de las normas.  
c.- Defensa propia.

Ingrid se puso de pie. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano los restos de sangre. Su pelo, normalmente recogido en un estricto moño, estaba ahora desordenado. Los mechones le caían a ambos lados de la cara. Respiraba violentamente. Miró a las camillas de pacientes, por si alguno se había despertado por el alboroto. Cass no se lo va a creer. 

Se estaba arreglando la blusa cuando una de las grandes puertas se abrieron. Unos pesados pasos se acercaban por el pasillo. Ingrid miró hacia donde provenía el sonido.

Era, precisamente, Cass.

— Caray, chica. ¿Qué has hecho con tus pacientes? ¿No tenéis los médicos unas reglas o algo así? — Bromeó la sargento.  
Ingrid le dedicó un bufido, mientras se soltaba el pelo para volvérselo a recoger.  
— Deberías dejarte el pelo suelto más a menudo. Pareces más joven. Y no una profesora de guardería estirada.  
— Cass. — a Ingrid le costaba hablar, pero tragó saliva para intentar humedecer la garganta. — Hoy ha sido una noche difícil.

Ingrid dio un paso y, entonces, Cassandra pudo ver el cuerpo inmóvil del soldado herido en el suelo. Ahora se había percatado de los gemidos y sollozos de éste. 

— ¿Pero qué cojones has hecho?

Ingrid giró sobre sus talones. La miró casi con severidad, con los labios muy apretados. Empezó a caminar hacia Cassandra. La teniente dio un pequeño paso atrás. Nunca la había visto así.

—¿Que qué he hecho? ¿Eso me preguntas? ¿Que qué he hecho? Pues te diré que he hecho, Cass. — Mientras hablaba, se acercaba más a la otra, hasta que empezó a darle golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo índice.— He hecho precisamente lo que hace la gente como tú: sobrevivir. Pelear. Arañar. Rugir. Eso he hecho. ¿Sabes? Puede que no te entre en la cabeza, pero yo también sé arreglármelas sola.

Cassandra se la quedó mirando. Si hubiera sido otra persona, y no Ingrid, probablemente la habría tumbado en el suelo de un manotazo. Pero, simplemente, se quedó aguardando a que su compañera terminara de hablar.

— Cuando nos conocimos, me sacaste en brazos de la casa de mis padres. Fue un incendio horrible que arrasó casi toda la ciudad. A mí me conseguiste salvar, pero… A ellos…

Cassandra seguía sin decir nada. Ingrid sorbió por la nariz.  
— Te quedaste conmigo aquí, en esta enfermería. Cada día, y cada noche, hasta que me recuperé. Cada vez que abría los ojos te veía ahí, sentada, mirando por la ventana, con esa expresión tuya del rostro con la que tratas de decir que todo te importa… una mierda. — Ingrid también se sorprendió.— Cuando conseguí estar plenamente consciente, me dijiste: La próxima vez, no te puedo asegurar que esté yo para salvarte, tendrás que aprender a hacerlo tu.

Cassandra ni se acordaba de haber dicho eso, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Si Ingrid lo decía, sería verdad. Habían pasado muchos años desde aquel día. A la semana siguiente del accidente, Ingrid ingresó en la Rosa Llameante como capitana, por su nivel de estudios, y como médico, porque Malcolm no era capaz de encajarla en otro departamento. Desde ese día, Ingrid pasó a estar a su cargo. En todos los aspectos.

— Perdí muchas cosas en aquel incendio, Cass. Pero, ¿sabes? Me sirvió para aprender de ti. 

La muchacha se sentó en uno de los taburetes. Cass la miró sollozar y vio sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Pero no la abrazó. No le dijo nada. Nunca se le habían dado bien esas cosas. Por el contrario, se giró hacia donde estaba, todavía gimoteando, el soldado que había agredido a su compañera. Lo cogió ella misma por los hombros y lo tumbó en la camilla. Luego, lo ató con las correas que sirven para los que deliran o han perdido la cordura. Se encargó de amarrarlo fuerte. Quizás, demasiado fuerte. A lo mejor, no pudo saberlo ya que ella no era médico, le estaba cortando la circulación en varias partes del cuerpo. Ah, pero ella no podía saberlo. Cass, solo era una simple guardia.

Miró de nuevo a su compañera, amiga y protegida. Cassandra nunca había desarrollado el instinto maternal, pero sentía que debía encargarse de esa muchacha. Si salvas una vida, eres responsable de dicha persona. 

— Vámonos a casa, Ingrid.   
La joven levantó la mirada. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos.  
— Pero… Malcolm…  
— Ya hablaré yo con Malcolm. Y daré parte de esto. Ahora nos vamos a casa.

Ayudó a Ingrid a ponerse en pie. La muchacha le dedicó una mirada de soslayo, inquisidora. Estaba hecha polvo, pero no se le escapaban los detalles.

— Hablas mucho con Malcolm últimamente.  
— Es el trabajo, Ingrid. El trabajo.

La médico no hizo más comentarios. Ambas, caminando la una junto a la otra, salieron de la enfermería.


End file.
